onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 821
Chapter 821 is titled "Understood". Cover Page Color Spread A Japaneses style painting of the Kozuki Family retainers and current master and Sanji's rescue team, along with Pedro and Carrot. Short Summary Both Luffy and Momosuke was trying to figure out who was the owner of the voice. Zunisha the send images to Momosuke mind, asking him to give it the order to fightback Jack's fleet. Momosuke gave the order, so Zunisha uses it's trunk to sink Jack and his crew. Long Summary The ground shakes. Houses collapse. People run to avoid being crushed. Inuarashi commands everyone to keep away from the buildings and hold tightly to the trees. Nekomamushi realizes that something is wrong with Zunisha. Luffy and Momonosuke are plagued by a voice calling out to them that only they can hear. Luffy doesn't understand why no one else can hear this voice. Luffy asks the voice who it is as it tells him to hurry. Jack is bombarding Zunisha with cannon fire from the water, ordering his men to keep hitting the same spot on the elephant's left front leg. The crew cheers when they see their attacks have an effect, and Jack proclaims that a regular elephant will stampede at the sight of a lone bee. Due to Zunisha's advanced age, its skin would be much weaker now. Jack says the elephant is nothing but a relic as the cannons keep firing. The objective is to bring the elephant to its knees, that way it will be easier to reach its head. Once there, they could kill the elephant however they see fit. Zunisha begs whoever can hear its voice to issue a command. Luffy cries out in frustrated confusion, demanding to know who is telling him this as well as what it means. Nami asks Luffy at whom he is yelling, since no one else can hear any voice. An annoyed Luffty declares that all he can do is hear the voice, for its unknown owner does not listen. Pedro recalls that Gol D. Roger and Kozuki Oden said the same things as Luffy when they visited Zou. They could only hear but not converse with a disembodied voice. Momonosuke then has a vision, and sees Jack attacking Zunisha. He quickly tells everyone what he saw as well as their location and numbers. Everyone is surprised by Momonosuke's declaration as well as the fact that Jack survived his skirmish with the Marines. Kin'emon asks how Momonosuke knew this, and the frightened child simply says they came into his head. Zunisha warns everyone of the danger they would be in if the pain from the attack caused it to fall. Inuarashi orders the country's ships be deployed, with the intent to fight Jack at sea. Momonosuke then realizes that the voice he is hearing is Zunisha's. He then begins relaying the story Zunisha tells him. Long ago, Zunisha committed a crime. As punishment, it was sentenced to walk for all eternity and could only act when given an order. Zunisha is now asking for an order, an order to fight the attacking enemy. Luffy tells Momonosuke to give the order, saying if he doesn't, they will all end up at the bottom of the sea, telling him to scream as loud as he can. Momonosuke tells Zunisha not to give up, and gives the order to retaliate against Jack. And so, with a single swing of its trunk, Zunisha decimates the attacking ships. The ships are knocked to splinters and crash into the sea as the crew is sent flying. From his lookout, Bariete observed the fleet's complete annihilation. After a few moments, the mood returns to calm as people try to figure out what happened to the attacking fleet as Momonosuke observes that he can no longer hear the voice. Bariete then relays what he saw through his telescope to the rest of the village. Inuarashi is stunned by the fact that Zunisha possessed a will of its own. With Momonosuke asleep on Robin's lap, Kin'emon takes the opportunity to ask if Oden knew about his son's ability to hear voices. Luffy breaks the stillness by asking why everyone seemed down. Nekomamushi decides they need to figure out how Jack was able to find Zou, otherwise the people could be susceptible to another attack. Luffy gives him some encouragement and points out how great it is to have the elephant on their side. Luffy then declares they are leaving and asks for lots of food. On an island in the New World, a Den Den Mushi rings. When it is answered, Scratchmen Apoo informs Kaido that communication with Jack is no longer possible. Quick References Chapter Notes *Zunisha's shaking is revealed to be the result of the Beasts Pirates' attack. *Both Kozuki Momonosuke and Monkey D. Luffy are capable of hearing Zunisha's voice, but Zunisha will only respond to Momonosuke. Inuarashi claimed both Kozuki Oden and Gol D. Roger experienced that difficulty. *Zunisha's past is somewhat revealed: it committed a crime and was sentenced to walk for all eternity and to follow orders. *Under Momonosuke's order, Zunisha defeats Jack and sinks his fleet. *Inuarashi was unaware of Zunisha personality and will. *Scratchmen Apoo seems to be working with Kaido, and was in contact with Jack. Characters Arc Navigation